More precisely, the embodiments of the present invention relates to a razor handle that includes an elongated body extending in a longitudinal direction, the elongated body having an outer surface and being provided with a first hole opening on the outer surface, the razor handle further includes an element provided within the first hole.
EP 2250003 B1 discloses an example of a known razor handle that includes an inner core molded in a first rigid material and an insert member separate from the inner core. A second material forms a grip portion and encases the insert member.
However, it is often difficult to include such an insert member in a razor handle without increasing manufacturing time and costs. In addition, a risk exists that the insert member inadvertently detaches from the razor handle.